


One last game

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: (This is based on episode 10.13/10.14 please don't read it if you haven't watched so far, I don't want to accidentally spoiler you.)When Rossi touches the chess game, Reid doesn't smile, doesn't laugh about the thought of Rossi and Gideon playing against each other, he loses it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	One last game

"What are doing?"

"Finishing the game."

"Its not your game to finish." The raised voice got the attention of Hotch and Kate , the voice that normally always was so quiet. 

"Kid-"

"Don't touch that!" Rossi knew that was one of the option of how Spencer could react, he just somehow hoped it wouldn't be and that he could take a little part of the cloud of grief out of the boys mind by finishing this game with him. 

"I am just gonna put the figure back were it was okay?"

"You ruined it." Due the faces of his teammates, Morgan removed his headphones to know what is going on on the jet.

"I can fix it again."

"You ruined it."

"Kid please." The older Agent reached for the board to demonstrate for the in distress man how easy the problem could be solved but Spencer reacted by aggressively showing the hand back.

"What are doing?" 

"Reid?" Morgan got up from his seat but trusted Rossi as he gave him a signal that he got it under control and sat back down. 

"Gideon loved to play and we both know he was playing when the bullet hit him but he also loved you and wouldn't want you to keep playing this game forever."

"I don't care,he is dead he can't determine that anymore." From Morgans perspective he could see Spencer's Chest moving up and down, in a rhythm that made him worry.

"But you are entitled to play his last game?" 

"Dave-" Hotch had put down the file and watched the situation as tensed as Kate and Morgan.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" 

"I want to help you kid, this chess game is not the solution."

"It was till you ruined it."

"I didn't. Look I will just put it the way it was." Rossi made another attempt to fix his mistake which leaded to Spencer speaking even louder and waking JJ up. 

"Don't fucking touch that,you ruined the game, you ruined his last game, the move was being made, you ruined everything." 

"Kid calm down." Morgan spoke up again, even if he knew Spencer wasn't really mad at Rossi, it was just a matter of time he would snap at someone. "Let him play the game with you, it will be good for you." He tried to place a hand on his best friends shoulder but Spencer flinched away and continued to push the game of the table.

"Why do you all not get it?"

"Explain it to me." Patient Morgan got down to keep his and Reids eyes on the same level. "C'mon"

"I can't." The voice quiet and unsteady again,slightly cracking. 

"Just tell me what is going on in your brain." With his eyes looking the kid straight in the struggling face he placed a hand and his knee,waiting for him to make eye contact. "Take you time."

"Rossi took away one move."

"He did,and he shouldn't have but I don't play chess, you need to explain to me why that is a problem." Everybody knew how much love Morgan has for the kid, a love he never talks about but is shown in the way he nearly always knows what's best for Spencer and if he doesn't, how he gives everything to figure out what it is. 

"He made a good move."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Then were is the problem?" 

"Now I can't make that move anymore. It's one move less till the game is over,till Gideon's last game is over." It was said like it is the most obvious in the world, while it broke the hearts of the agents on this plane. Spencer had a tendency to say things like this not realising that not everyone thinks like this.

"If anyone can keep up with Gideon it is probably Rossi don't you think?" 

"I don't want to share it with someone else."

"And you don't have to." Rossi started to pick everything up from the floor while Morgan tried to read Spencer's Face, he just watched Rossi in disbelief,his mouth slightly open. 

"What is it,Reid?" 

"What happens after I finished that game?"

"What if you don't? What if we just put it beside and when you are ready,you play the next move?" And insecure nod made Morgan and Rossi feel relieved for a few seconds before Spencer broke into tears and Morgan moved further into his personal space and started holding him while the kid sobbed into his neck, his hands clinging to his shirt. "Its okay. It's all going to be okay." 

Quietly Rossi packed the game into Reid's back, while he himself had tears in eyes and so had JJ while Hotch uncomfortable looked down on the file again not reading until Kate's hand covered his own, her thumb slightly stroking it.

"He is going to be okay."

"I know, he just has a tendency to shut everyone out till something like this happens." 

"Gideon had a reputation but somehow I get the feeling that the reputation didn't fit with how these two interacted."

"Gideon watched over him as he started at the BAU and I don't think he ever stopped and ever will. You should have seen him on Spencer's first day,like a proud father bringing his kid to school for the first time." 

"I think we know who has the biggest guardian angel watching over him now." A smile formed the team leader's lips at the thought of that.

And everybody knew Kate was right,Gideon would now never stop watching the kid and if he somehow doesn't, everyone knows someone else got their eyes on him. If it wasn't Gideon, it was Rossi watching him like he was his kid, if it wasn't Rossi it was Hotch who had sworn to protect him ever since he watched the kid struggling to understand why the candles can't be blown out that were on his birthday cake for his 24th, if it wasn't Hotch it was Kate who let him into her hesrt the moment he didn't get the joke at the elevator right before she got the job, if it wasn't Kate it was JJ and even Will who both closed him more and more into their hearts as he amazed Henry with Magic tricks and if every single one was giving their attention to something else, if even Garcia didn't see what was going on and Emily didn't call him in weeks there was always Morgan. Morgan who could never find words for the love he felt for the kid. The love that couldn't be compared to the love he feels for Savannah or the love he feels for his mother and sisters. Morgan who didn't let go of the boy till he eventually stopped shaken, Morgan who brought him home that night and tucked him in, promising that one day everything will be alright.

"Goodnight,Derek."

"Goodnight kid, I will be there when you wake up alright?"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
